happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vamped Up
Vamped Up is an HTFF TV episode were Cryptie mistakes Dusk for a vampire. Episode Roles Starring * Dusk * Dawn * Cryptie Featuring * Vampy * Scout Appearing * Graves * Chime Plot The episode begins at night with Dusk waking up in bed and stretching while he yawns. He gets out of bed and walks over to his open closet and puts on his rain boots. He then heads into the bathroom and brushes his teeth before going down to his kitchen, where Dawn is. He spots his sister making jam and toast, and about to shove a fork in the toaster. Dusk lets out a yelp and rushes over before smacking the fork out of Dawn's hands. Dawn sighs and points out that she unplugged the toaster, however Dusk still tells her off. Dusk then makes Dawn sit down and goes to make her food. He grabs a squeeze bottle of strawberry jam and begisn trying to squeeze it out. He finds himself unable to and points the bottle up to look in it. He then gives it another squeeze and it hit in the face by jam. Cryptie is then shown wandering around the graveyard, when he spots Dusk through his window, and sees the jam on his face. Cryptie quickly mistakes it for blood, and adds that along with his pointed teeth and being a bat and decides Dusk is a vampire. Cryptie looks around for something to help him take down the "vampire" and spots Scout setting up a tent. He smiles and swipes the tent stakes from Scout, upsetting her. Cryptie then rushes up to the house of Dusk and Dawn and bangs on the door. Soon the door is answered by Dawn, and due to her earmuffs and scarf, Cryptie doesn't realize she is also a bat and shoves her out of the way. In the kitchen, Dusk is shown to have cleaned the jam of his face and is about to eat when Cryptie rushes in and startles him, making him drop his food. Cryptie runs at Dusk with a stake in hand, but steps on the dropped food and slips, letting go of the stake as he does so. The stake soars through the air and breaks through a window before hitting Graves in the back and causing him to fall down an open grave. As Cryptie stands back up, Dusk runs out of the kitchen and grabs his sister's hand before running from the house. The two of quickly followed by Cryptie and all three run past Scout, tangled up in rope. Once the three pass Scout, she lets out a scream as Vampy appears before her. Dusk and Dawn soon reach the edge of the graveyard and are blocked by a wrought-iron fence. Cryptie catches up to them and heads towards Dusk with another stake, but he is quickly stopped when a now vampire Scout bits his arm. Cryptie freaks out and drops the stakes, but Dawn grabs one and attacks Scout with it. She manages to stake Scout right in the heart and the eagle bursts into ash. Vampy then appears and punches Dawn, sending her flying into the fence, causing it to bend almost 90 degrees in one spot. In anger, Dusk runs at Vamoy and grabs him, much to the shock of the vampire. The two end up struggling, which gives Cryptie the chance to push them both right into the spikes of the bent fence. Dusk screams in pain upon being impaled while Vampy also bursts into ash. Cryptie cheers at a job well done and notices the sun rising. However too late he realizes he has been turned into a vampire and before he can get inside, sunlight hits him and he is vaporized and turned to ash. The episode ends with the iris closing on Dusk's teeth. End Tag "Don't be a Blood-Sucking Bastard" Fates Injuries # Graves is hit in the back with a stake. # Scout and Cryptie are both bitten and turned into vampires. Deaths # Graves falls down an open grave. # Scout is staked as a vampire and bursts into ash. # Dawn smashes into a fence. # Dusk is impaled on a fence. # Vampy is impaled on a fence and bursts into ash. # As a vampire, Cryptie is vaporized by sunlight. Trivia * Chime can be seen standing behind the fence when Dawn slams into it. Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images